Robotunk
|image1 = RobotunkBig.png|caption1 = Robotunk's image.|other_name(s) = Blue robot, repairing expert, thing fixer|sprite_based = None|species = Robot|gender = Male|job = Repairer (the person who can repair things)|affilation = None|threat_level = None|likes = Repairing and helping someone else.|dislikes = Very long repairing (repairing that takes LOTS of time)|description = "Who's the expert in repairing? This guy! So if you have the item who is broken and needs to be repaired, ask this guy for help!"|creator = OtasGamer64}} is a male robot character in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Robot looks like the blue robot with repairing tools and dark blue eyebrows. Mechanics Robotunk walks around the whole school. If you needs help with some item, Robotunk will repair your broken item (if it is possible). If Robotunk gets tired, he will go to his sleeping place and sleep until he feels that he does not need more sleep. Quotes Tag "Hi, Tag! Need some help?" - When you interact with him. "Oh, I see you need some help. Anyway, show me your broken item if you have any." - When you answer into his first sentence with the word "yes". "Here! I fixed your item, Tag!" - When he is done with repairing your item you gave him. "Sorry Tag. Your item is not repairable due to some problems. Ask someone else to repair it for you instead!" - When he finds out that your item is not repairable (cannot be repaired). "Sorry, but I am sleeping, Tag. I cannot repair your item right now. See you soon!" - When you interact with him when he's sleeping. "Tag, I am informing you now that the repairing your item takes a lot of time. Visit me at home after school!" - When he finds out that your item takes too long to be fully repaired. It's a Bully "What you are doing here? I want you to get out of my way since I want to pass!" - When he sees the bully and he doesn't let Robotunk to pass. "Okay, have this!" - When he has a non-repairing item and wants to give it to the bully. "I'm not gonna give you my repairing items!" - When bully wants to get Robotunk's items. Playtime "I don't want to play. Sorry, Playtime. Find someone else to play with! Good luck!" - When Playtime asks to play with Robotunk. "Oh. Your jumprope is broken. Here, have a new one!" - When Playtime is sad and he notices that Playtime's jumprope is broken. Alarm Clock "Who has woken me up?!?" - When the alarm clock starts ringing. BSODA "Hey! Who splashed me!?!" - When someone splashes him with the BSODA. WSODA "Oh no! Not just WSODA!" When he notices the WSODA spray. FSODA "Tfu! Why it smells bad here?!? I wanna know." - When he notices the FSODA spray. Gallery SadRobotunk.png|Sad Robotunk. Trivia * This is my first page in this wiki. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Robots Category:Non-Human Category:2D Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved